


Isle of the Forgotten(AU)

by imbadatwriting



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadatwriting/pseuds/imbadatwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Evie, Carlos, Jay and Mal left the Island and defeated Maleficent, everything changed. Nobody ruled the Island anymore and everyone was fighting. Some kids that still live on the Isle ganged up to survive together and hope to find a way to leave. While they start to think that they won't be able to leave the Island, Carlos and his (kind of) best friend Doug try to find a way. </p><p>A/N: I suck at summaries. It takes time to come to the interesting part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Chap. 1

While the 'Rotten Four' left the Island some time ago, all the other kids were still banned from the USA. A lot of them gave up all their hopes on ever leaving the Island. They felt betrayed by the Quartette, because they didn't even care about any of them, but portraited themselves as ''good''. Silent, but painful, cries escaped at nights, but it didn't seem like anyone cared. And it was true; nobody cared. Since Carlos, Evie, Jay and Mal left the Isle and defeated Maleficent, every kid just waited to leave the Isle, too. Maleficent was the one that ruled the streets, but with her being gone, everything that was built, was shattered. Everybody was against everyone. Except for the children, some of them still were in gangs. The parents hated each other and weren't afraid to do anything to get what they wanted. They even tried to get their kids to hate each other, and it worked for some of them. But most of them wanted to stick together and make plans to leave the Island. Even though a lot of them just stuck with their parents and went full on bad without any hope to leave, some of them saw how Mal decided to stay in Auradon and wanted to be good made them believe that being good is good. Their whole life they had been told that right is wrong and that lying is the most fun one can have. But it turned out that their parents were lying: surprise, surprise. Their parents were out of crontrol and they all knew that it wouldn't take too long until all their parents went full on Cruella on their children. Some of them left them and were staying at somebody else's house. Since Carlos's treehouse didn't have an owner anymore, Diego de vil, his band and some other people stayed their. They only left the treehouse in a pair of two to steal some food when they needed it. Diego kept on talking about how unfair it was that Carlos left the Island and didn't even try to save the others. He was his cousin after all. If they could change, why not give a chance to the others? He just wanted to leave, too. They would all do anything to not have to fight for their lives everytime they leave the treehouse. Diego always paired up with Lelaní, the so called Voodoo princess. Nobody knew her real name, nobody cared anyways. She was a childish type of girl. Her hair was coloured half black and half pink (A/N:like Melanie Martinez) and usually had it in two space buns. She wore a lot of make up, even though she looked beautiful without it. Yes, she wasn't perfect and Diego knew that. But he liked her more that way anyway. She had bad skin and thick shadows under her eyes. Mostly because she usually just leaves her basement, which she called home, to go to school. She didn't like the sun, because she wasn't safe of the shadows there. You had to get up pretty early to see her without any make up on, but it was worth Diego's lack of sleep, at least that's what he says. He always studied her imperfections and wanted to be the only one who sees them, because she never felt comfortable around other people without make up on, but she didn't even try to hide it from Diego. They were best friends, not for too long, mostly because they thought they didn't need that, but since they did a project for school together they had a lot of fun and it felt great to have somebody to look out for and have each others back, even though they would never admit it. It was nothing to be proud of, they always were told. ''It makes you weak'', everybody used to teach them. Maybe they were right and it does make you weak, but it can also make you really strong. If they would be out on the streets all by themselves, they would have died. Everything got dark on the Island of the Lost and nothing was safe anymore. It wasn't safe before with all those thieves and evil queens, but they never had to be afraid of getting stabbed in town in front of everyone. USA seemed like hell, when they were younger, but since everyone was fighting against each other, hell seemed like a nice place. Lelaní and Diego were trying to work with Carlos's stuff, but they never succeeded. Lelaní even tried to voodoo, but there was no magic on the Island, not even balck magic. It didn't seem like help was coming anytime soon and their group got smaller and smaller. Some ganged up with the Gastons and told them that they stayed in the treehouse. They tried to steal all their stuff, but never dared to come back, after they fought them off with success (meaning; one Gaston less to take care off). It was stupid of them to think that they were safe, because they were probably already planing their revenge. But for now, they were all safe and sound. Even though they were only a group of seven with two of them were behaving like spoiled little princesses, but they swore to leave nobody of them behind. Because that would be an evil thing to do. ''Do we even have anything to eat?'', they heard somebody sigh. They didn't care about each others names, they didn't ask for them. All they wanted was to survive, which would be impossible if they wouldn't stick together. ''You can eat mine.'', Lelaní offered. She started to look sick, nobody noticed of course. But under all that make up she looked like a mixture of really pale whiteness with a little green touch to it, while her cheeks were really red. Diego could tell that her skin must be burning hot only by looking at her. He was afraid she was the next one that wouldn't make it. Every time he looked at her, the fear of losing his friend would get to him and he felt weird. This was the night he found out what all their parents and teachers meant by 'friendship and love makes you weak'. He felt weak, indeed, because he knew he wasn't able to help her. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying. She smiled all the time and tried to play strong, but he could see trough that and knew that she was slowly dying, physically and mentally. Her eyes always seemed red and she sometimes screamed in her sleep, because she felt the shadows taking her into the shadow world. Diego and one of the spoiled girls tried to comfort her and sing her to sleep again, every night. It seemed to help her for a while, but sometimes her fever and the lack of sleep made her hallucinate. Harriet Hook wanted to throw her out of the group because of that, but Diego told her calmly and in private that no, he could never bring himself to do that. And Harriet just smiled a knowing smile, though Diego couldn't tell what exactly she knew. ''So you like her?'', she had asked him that night when everyone was asleep and he kept looking at the black and pink haired girl to make sure that she didn't have a bad dream. ''Yeah, she's my friend. I mean, at least that's what I think it is.'' He wasn't sure what friendship felt like, but he knew that all of this was more than just loyality. Harriet just smiled, and it didn't look fake to him. ''I would like to have a friend, too, you know. That's why I left the pirates for you losers. You weren't just loyal, you actually seem to like each other and save each other. Not only in a fight or something. You really look out for each other. I mean, look at you. Who would've guessed that Diego de vil would find himself a girlfriend, wow. If she likes you, too, Imma have to pray for her and get her some glasses'', she laughed and poked him in the side before she said:''Sleep tight. I'll look after her.'' Diego wasn't sure if she was to be trusted, but he just did. After all, she had left the pirates for her. ''You shouldn't do this alone. We have to look out for each other and not just you after all of us. I'll stay awake and help you. Or get something to eat, maybe'', he smiled softly. ''It probably is safer to get out now. It's quiet'',she sighed, ''not even too quiet.'' Climbing down the tree, Diego noticed that, yes, it was quiet. But a good kind of quiet. It made him feel safe. It was strange to walk down the streets without getting attacked, but he liked it. He wondered how his life would go on once they left the Isle. Though he truly believed that it will be better there, he didn't want to think about it. This place was still his home, even though it usually didn't feel like it. Right now, he didn't feel like he could ever leave this place.


	2. 2

Chap. 2 

Harriet Hook never seemed like the type of girl to care about anything or anyone, but deep down she cared more than anyone on this forsaken island. After her parents divorced, she swore that she would never date, or marry, a person that reminded her of her parents. Her father was a loser and her mother used to be a drinker, maybe still is. Harriet really couldn't tell. She hadn't talked to her ''family'' since she turned six. Leaving her family was probably the best thing she had ever done, because she found herself a new one. A group of other kids that ran away stayed with her and made her captain of their little group. They always followed her around like the lost boys from neverland followed Peter. She must admit that she kind of was a fan. She couldn't help it. How could she not adore the person that ruined her father's life? Family wasn't really a thing here, she always said. Parents only liked their children when they needed something. The only family she ever had were her little minions, but she left them, too. Those girls were all pirates after all. Everybody knows that pirates are never to be trusted. When she joined Diego's group, she was about to steal all their food and leave as soon as everyone was asleep, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Especially after Lelaní went totally bonkers. Harriet wanted to just leave her somewhere when she found out that Lelaní said that the shadows were back and she felt some kind of pressure. There was no magic on the Isle and everyone knew that it was impossible to just come back. ''But Maleficent's Diabolo lives again'', she insisted, ''it is not impossible.'' But they knew it was. The only person that didn't want to leave her, was Diego. He kind of was the leader of their group, so everybody just stood there in silence. Hook didn't like the way he looked at her at all. She didn't know if it was love or friendship, but she knew that it was stupid, because Diego's heart was going to break into million tiny pieces once she would be dead. The image of Lelaní's dead body sent shivers down Hook's spine. The childish girl always seemed so happy and colourful. You don't get to see that often on the Isle. Being by her side while she was dying felt like you were somebody special, which Harriet didn't like at all. She wasn't special, nobody here was. That's why they were still on that forsaken Island. Nothing made sense to her anymore, she didn't know what to think. What did they do wrong? They weren't as bad as Mal and Jay and not as good as Evie and Carlos, except for Lelaní and Clay. Were they not bad or good enough to get the help they needed. How could nobody see that they were starving and some even dying? Do they not care at all? How can those claim to be good, but not seem to care at all? Were those even ''good'' people? Questions and questions that nobody knew the answer to, was all she could think about.   
Clay Clayton always has been a disappointment, according to his father. But to be fair, his father was a monster. Clay could never even think about killing an innocent animal. He lived a vegan lifestyle and always dreamed about having an animal someday. A lot of girls made fun of him, because of that. They all thought that he was weak and good. Except for one of the girls. Lelaní always sat next to him during lunch or helped him with his homework. She understood how he felt. But people never called her weak or good. They only called her strange, which made Clay envy her. Those people didn't know anythimg about her. A lot of them didn't even know her name. And nobody seemed to care, which wasn't a surprise. Caring is bad in a place like this. So he tried to care less, he really did. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the girl and the animals. But his dad told him every single day how much he hated Tarzan and that stupid little girl Jane for not letting him kill those Gorillas. It hurt Clay, but his father didn't care. There used to be a time where Clay actually thought about killing his first animal ever and he couldn't wait to do it. But the day came that he looked over the Ocean and saw some dolphins jump. They looked as if they were free and didn't have to worry about anything. They looked so carefree and peaceful as they swam trough the ocean, not caring what could happen to them or what people thought about them. They just did what they wanted. Clay wanted to live just like that. Carefree and peaceful. But that was impossible and he knew it. But nothing was going to stop him from trying. He felt something he never felt before as he watched them. His whole body felt warm and he wasn't afraid of anything anymore. Since everything went down the hill and he wasn't able to see them anymore, he started to feel nervous. Lelaní's almost lifeless body didn't help him either. They always had a hate/love friendship. The hate part came from his side. Mostly because he was jealous that nobody cared about her and didn't call her names. Even as she layed there, almost dying, he felt envious. He should be the one dying, he wanted to. Leaving the Isle just seemed impossible at this point. The Chance that his dad would accept him, was higher than the Chance to leave. He didn't want to be stuck in this treehouse with people he wasn't really able to trust and people that weren't able to trust him. Every night he told himself that he should leave the group, but something told him to hold on just a little bit longer. Maybe it was hope. He sure as hell didn't want to hope. But he saw that somebody did hope. Harriet did. Diego was trying to survive, some girls just rolled with it, he was kinda giving up, Le dying, but Harriet was hopeful. This night he watched Harriet carefully and he could see everything. She was a really proud person, she loved making the rules, she looked confident all the time, but he could see that she started doubting herself. If Harriet loses hope, they will all go down. Clay couldn't stand the idea of her giving up, so he decided that he would at least try to hope. For her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new so please leave a comment.   
> What could i do better and what would you like/ dislike?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a filler, because im sick af and jaylos starts now.

Chap. 3 

Carlos de vil's life went to shit the night he heard a girl's voice telling him that people are dying on the isle. Sleeping was impossible, because that voice kept telling him that they left them to die. It would be their fault if they wouldn't do anything to get them. Carlos felt bad, he knew he shouldn't be too upset with an unknown voice telling him he was doing something wrong. They usually weren't right though. This one was telling the truth. Nobody was thinking about the teens that were still left on the island. ''Jay'', Carlos whispered into the silence, ''we forgot something'' Carlos heard Jay groan sleepily ''What's wrong, Carlos? What did we forget?'' Even though it didn't seem like it, Carlos knew Jay listened. He always did. Jay was the type of person of that looked bad and he kind of was, too, but he had a soft spot. It was Carlos. Jay could never bring himself to let anyone hurt Carlos. He couldn't even flirt with those girls in front of Carlos, he didn't know why. It just felt weird. His stomach always started hurting, because he felt guilty. There was no reason to feel guilty, that was for sure. Carlos didn't seem to mind anyway. He always smiled and gay Jay a 'thumps-up'. Little did Jay know how much Carlos actually cared. ''We forget the kids on the Isle'', Jay heard him whisper again, he sounded sad. Jay could tell that he felt guilty. ''Just don't think about it, 'los. Just because we changed, it doesn't mean they would, too.'' - ''She told me, I heard her, Jay. They are dying'', Carlos insisted, his voice getting louder. ''You're getting too worked up on it. Leave it be.'' Jay never treated him like this. He didn't care, he wasn't going to hug Carlos, he didn't even turn around to see if he was okay. ''Fine, I'll find somebody else. Somebody who will help me and not tell me to 'leave it be' '' Carlos stood up, he was getting angry. But mostly because he was frustrated. Jay was acting so weird. Carlos didn't know why, but he sure as hell hoped that Jay didn't find out about his feelings for Carlos. Jay was distancing himself from Carlos for some time now. He was still around him, but not with him. He would never admit it, though. ''I'm fine'' and ''I don't know what you're talking about'' were the usual answers. It sucked, but Carlos was used to it. Everybody was always leaving him some day, but he hoped it would take Jay longer.   
\-   
He tiptoed his was through the school hallways to Doug's room. He knew that he wouldn't be asleep. He was able to since Evie wanted to 'take a break'. Carlos felt bad to not knock and just tell Doug to help him, but they were starting to become great friends and he knew Doug wouldn't mind anyway. ''I need your help, Doug. Now. How great do you know King Ben?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Th


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4  
"So, Benni-Boy, I have to ask you ask you something", Carlos shyly admitted, even though he tried to sound cool and confident. "The thing is: since it worked out so well with us, why don't you get the other kids? I mean, it's time. I think they are waiting."- "Carlos, I wish I could help you with this, but right now, it is impossible to get them all here. This school may be big, but we don't have room for all of them. We might need a new building and more teachers. We can't do that, yet. But we are working on it, I promise. Why do you even care?", King Ben asked. He seemed confused. "I hear somebody talk to me at night, they are saying that they're dying on the Isle and that they need us to get them. I don't want them to die", Carlos looked like he was about to cry, while he said those words. "I told you, we'll get them. And you probably should go and talk to a teacher. You look so tired and sad, I don't like it", he sounded honest. 'Ben cares', Carlos thought, 'but why doesn't Jay?'  
Carlos nodded, "I guess I just didn't sleep enough, I always hear her voice when I'm slowly falling asleep." Ben offered Carlos to stay the night. He even let Carlos sleep in his bed. But before King Ben could go, they talked and talked, mostly about how weird Jay has been acting and how sad Carlos was, until they fell asleep side by side. 

 

Diego walked around the Isle to find them something to eat and drink, but it clearly wasn't his lucky day. He knew he had to steal from another gang. Since Harriet told him, where her minions and her used to hide, he decided to go there. Pirates aren't stupid, but they are way too proud. They believe that they are invincible and that they don't need to look for another place to stay. Diego was right, they were still hiding at the same exact spot Harriet told him about. All the girls were sleeping, except for one watching out for thieves or murderers. Diego looked at that little girl, leaning on the tree behind her, half asleep. He almost felt bad about having to kill her. Almost. He was trying to be quiet as good as he could, but he doesn't think she would notice him anyway. Once he was behind her, he put one hand on her mouth and the other hand on her throat. She was shocked, but she didn't try to scream at all. She just really wanted to sleep. Once it's done, he takes their stuff and just leaves. He started to think about his new life in Auradon. If they even make it. But where would they live? What are they supposed to do, once they got there? He didn't know the answers, and he doesn't want to. It would probably disappoint him, knowing that it would still be shitty there. His thoughts were cut off by somebody screaming inside the treehouse. He took his knife and slowly and carefully made his way up, only to see that it was Lelaní. "He answered, I swear. He said they are working on getting us out of here somehow. We just have to wait a little longer", she said while she was smiling so happily. - "Shut up! You're lying. I truly want to believe that they are cominig and you'll ruin it for me. You'll ruin it for everyone. Just stop and get healthy", Harriet shouted. She didn't seem mad, just frustrated. "You both shut up, we have to keep quiet. We have enough problems already"  
Clay looked at me, he was worried. Diego thought he was about to have a panic attack. He looked back at him, he wanted to calm him down, but he didn't know how. He sat next to him and let him lean on his shoulder. Clay started to cry. "I don't want to wait anymore. I just can't take it anymore. I don't need a nice room or bed, I just want to leave and live, but we can't. We are going to die. All of us", he whispered. "They say they'll get us, but they really won't." Diego sighed. Maybe he was right, maybe they just want us to hope and then leave us out here to die. We are not their problems. The two princesses just stood there and judged them all silently. They never did anything for the group, they just ate all their food. Their life changed so much, but they refuse to. They love themselves. They always did. Once Mal and Evie left the Isle, they were the only left princesses and they felt special. Now nobody is special anymore, we are all just victims.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5   
Carlos's life seemed to be a weird mixture of being sad and being happy. He was sad, because he felt like he wasn't doing enough for the kids still living on the Isle, but he was happy that he at least did something. And he was super duper happy, because Jay finally asked him if they wanted to hang out again. After days of Jay acting weird around Carlos, everything seemed to become normal between them again. And Carlos felt bad, because he shouldn't be so happy in times like this. People were getting hurt, physically and mentally. "You know, I think I'll just talk to Evie. I'm sick of all of this. If she wants us to end, she could at least tell me", Doug said a little louder. "I'm sorry, Doug. I wasn't really listening. I've got to go, Jay is probably waiting for me", he said, still not looking or focusing on Doug and leaving. I spent the last few days with Doug, while Jay spent them with Chad. Chad is still an asshole, so I don't really understand why Jay likes him. Carlos wasn't going to ask, because he knows it would start a fight between him and Jay. But when Carlos got to their room, Jay was already there. He was lying on his bed, sleeping. Carlos let out a small sigh and fell onto his bed. He wasn't feeling sad, because at least they tried to do something together. And that meant a lot to Carlos. "Carlos?", Jay said in a deep, husky voice, "Do you still want to play video games?" - "I would rather just cuddle and sleep", Carlos responded and Jay was able to hear that he was having trouble with his mental health again. He sounded just like this when he was having trouble sleeping, because he had nightmares about his mother. "We could cuddle a little and you could tell me what is going on in that pretty mind of yours", Jay tells him and couldn't help but smile when Carlos almost jumps up immediately and runs to his bed. "So.. tell me what is bothering you so much", Jay says as soon as Carlos lies in his arms. And Carlos tells him everything about his dreams again and about his conversation with King Ben, "I just feel like I shouldn't be this happy right now, when I basically did nothing to help them. They are hurting and dying. And we are here right now and I couldn't be happier." Jay was surprised to hear him say that, because Carlos could be a lot happier if it wasn't for the kids on that stupid Isle. "Trust me, Carlos. You're doing so much more for them than anyone else. And I'm not saying that you shouldn't care about them, but you shouldn't stop being happy. You deserve to be happy. Everyone is sad somewhere, you can't control that and you can't save everyone. That doesn't mean that you should be sad all the time. I'm proud of you for trying to help, but don't let it tear you down. You know how much I love your smile, right?" 

-

"We have a really big problem", Lenanì said, "I don't have any make-up left." Diego rolled his eyes, saying:"Yes, because looking good is more important than survival. And don't you say 'i don't want your eyes to bleed' ever again. You look amazing, so stop." - "Ew, keep it in your pants, Diego", Harriet said smirking and winking. She seemed suspiciously happy the past few days. “You know, I just wanted to tell you guys that I have the best idea ever", Anastasia (a princess, daughter of the queen of hearts) said excited, "we still have a working flashlight, right? If Le is able to talk to someone therex we could send them a signal, where they should get us without the others noticing, so that we don't get killed on our way out." - "No. I'll just tell them that they should get us the next day and we'll tell the others, so thaf they don't kill us. They don't take killers", Le smiled. She was getting better, but she was kind of feeling too good right now. Just like Harriet. "I hope it'll work, we don't have any food left. And I don't mean just us, I mean at all", Clay said. "Everything is going to be all right. We either get discriminated in the USA or we get killed here. It's a win/win situation", Anastasia said sarcastically. They didn't leave the tree house for days, so they decided to go down together the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is going to be a lot of goodbyes and a lot of fighting. I don't really know how to right fight scenes, so its probably going to suck. Im sorry.


End file.
